


Een Gevaar van Zichzelf

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Hij zei dat hij arm was. Het kon haar niet schelen. Hij zei dat hij oud was. Ze had het tegendeel bewezen. Hij zei dat hij gevaarlijk was. Nou, dat was zij ook.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Danger of her Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313761) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



_Hij had haar verteld dat hij arm was._

_Ze zei dat het haar niet kon schelen._

Haar baan als Schouwer mocht dan geen goudmijn zijn, ze bracht genoeg geld in het laatje om hen beiden te onderhouden, mocht het nodig zijn. Ze zorgde ervoor hem er iedere keer dat ze thuiskwam aan herinnerde dat ze het helemaal niet erg zou vinden een huistovenaar als echtgenoot te hebben, door hem te begroeten met haar breedste glimlach en een langzame kus. Deze keer was geen uitzondering.

_Hij had gezegd dat hij oud was._

_Ze had het tegendeel bewezen.._

Hij was niet te oud om haar zo grondig terug te zoenen dat haar hoofd ervan tolde. Noch was hij te oud om haar te vangen wanneer ze met haar jonge voeten in het kleed in de gang verstrikt raakte en over een volmaakt onschuldige muur struikelde. (Ja, _en_.)

Het betekende echter niet dat ze minder schrammen of blauwe plekken had. Alleen dat degene die ze tegenwoordig opliep vaak een andere oorzaak hadden.

_Hij had haar gewaarschuwd dat hij gevaarlijk was._

_Tja... daar moest ze hem gelijk in geven._

Hij bracht haar af en toe gevaarlijk dicht bij het randje van de waanzin.

De manier waarop hij naar haar glimlachte, alsof er niets anders in de wereld was waar hij liever naar zou staren dan een onhandige, halsstarrige Transformagiër in jongenskleren als zij, leidde haar nog verder af van waar haar voeten heen gingen. De manier waarop zijn warme armen veilig om haar heen sloegen toen ze een pijnlijke ontmoeting met de koude, harde grond verwachtte, bracht haar aan het duizelen - letterlijk zelfs.

Ze klemde zich schaapachtig grijnzend vast aan zijn nek, en hij trok haar dichter naar zich toe. Nu leidde zijn glimlach haar niet meer simpelweg af; hij verdrong al het andere. Er was niets dan die lichte krulling van zijn lippen die smeekte om betast, ontdekt en veroverd te worden, voordat het weer weg kon glippen. Nu ze hem had wilde ze hem nooit meer laten gaan. Vlug ving ze hem in een kus, drukte haar lichaam tegen het zijne, genoot van de vuren die dit door haar hele lichaam deed ontsteken.

_Maar er was één ding dat ze vergeten was_ hem _te vertellen._

Niet in staat om uit haar greep te ontsnappen - en geheel onwillig, naar het scheen, hoewel het vast zwaar moest zijn geweest voor zijn rug om haar in zo’n positie te houden -, liet hij zich langzaam op zijn knieën zakken, haar nog steeds vasthoudend. Ze kroop op zijn schoot en hield hem in die positie gevangen terwijl ze haar werk aan zijn lippen hervatte, en haar handen in zijn haar begroef om het af te maken. Ze liet hem tegen haar mond kreunen, zorgde ervoor dat zijn handen op eigen kracht afdwaalden op zoek naar haar huid.

_Zij kon net zo gevaarlijk zijn._

Met een plotselinge, krachtige duw gooide ze hem achterover, waardoor hij languit op de vloer in de gang kwam te liggen, met haar bovenop hem gezeten. Hij worstelde om zijn benen uit hun ongemakkelijke positie te bevrijden en zij grijnsde de hele tijd op hem neer.

Vast van plan om een eerlijk aandeel uit de situatie te krijgen vlocht hij de vingers van één hand door haar haren en legde de andere om haar middel, om haar naar beneden te trekken. Eventjes liet ze hem begaan, maar nam toen de controle weer over door haar handen onder zijn kleren te laten verdwijnen en in tintelende patronen over zijn borst omhoog te gaan, waarbij zijn shirt en trui steeds verder opschoven.

Hij hield zijn adem in. ‘Niet hier.’

‘Niemand kan het zien.’ Ze kietelde zijn ribben.

‘Nymphadora...’

_En ze was genadeloos._

‘Niet slim, Remus.’

Ze trok zijn shirt over zijn hoofd, waarbij zijn trui mee ging, en begon aan de sluiting van zijn broek te morrelen, in stilte vloekend op het feit dat hij Dreuzelkleren droeg in plaats van de veel makkelijker uit te trekken tovenaarsgewaden. Hij zou de slaapkamer een tijdje moeten missen.


End file.
